


Down

by wolfzaa



Series: Barlyle Prompts & Ficlets [10]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Growing up as a Carlyle, Phillip always walked with his head held high, always looked down, and always, always, in control.Then he fell.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very stressed out so I write a quick Barlyle porn. Seems legit enough.
> 
> (It's too short to have a plot anyway.)

 

Growing up as a Carlyle, Phillip always walked with his head held high, always looked down, and always, always, in control.

Then he fell.

"F--Fuck!"

"Watch your language, Phillip."

Phillip sobbed, trembling, shaking, gasping for air and release. Barnum didn't let him. Instead, he shifted; just the slightest shift of his body and Phillip  _screamed._

He was an absolute mess, struggling against Barnum's firm grip around his wrists, begging incoherently; yet Barnum seemed to perfectly understand what he wanted -- what he needed -- and Phillip could only give in.

"That's a good boy."

He screamed "Please!" and it came out as nothing but a desperate moan. Here was the sight Barnum wanted to see, the sound he wanted to hear, and Phillip should have realized it sooner. Barnum tightened his grip, pinning the younger man down with one hand while the other one snaked down his hip, stroking, touching, always touching, igniting the fire, inciting the flame within.

Phillip was about to lose every control and inhibition and just  _fell._

He was floating high above the ground and now he was falling, diving, down, down,  _down---_

He screamed Barnum's name. He forgot how to pronounce the word properly. He forgot how to breathe.

_Down._

  
  
(It was okay, falling down. Phillip was more than okay with that.)

 


End file.
